bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Fools!
Candy Fools! is the third Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 23rd overall. Plot Vanilla Cake pranks a lot of people and they are growing tired of it, so they try to find someone who's better at these "April Fools" jokes. Episode (Episode begins in Mr Rainbow's house.) *Lolipop Pops: "Hey, guys. Did you know that today is April Fools Day?" *Choco Cream: "April Fools Day?! Yes, yes, yes! That means it's time to celebrate!" *Blueberry Jam: "No! For some nasty people, it's their favorite holiday. On April Fools Day, nasty kids play horrible pranks on everyone!" *Chandelee: "And I bet you guys know a nasty kid..." *All: "Vanilla Cake..." (Vanilla zooms in.) *Vanilla Cake: "HA! So you guys think you can hide from the master of pranks? Well, not this time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go upstairs." (Vanilla goes upstairs.) *Chondoller: "Oh come on. I don't think Vanilla Cake is evil enough to prank us." *Choco Cream: "What?!" *Blueberry Jam: "But he's a nasty kid!" *Chondoller: "You know what? I don't care just one bit. I'm just gonna relax." (Chondoller goes upstairs, unaware of any traps. Suddenly, a tangle of ropes reached down and grabbed her. Vanilla pops out of the closet.) *Vanilla Cake: "April Fools! Ha, ha, ha-ha, HA!" *Chondoller: "Mmmmmfff..." (Next scene goes to town. Sweetheart was putting a model skeleton together. When he took a step, he fell through the floor and crashed to the bottom of the basement. Vanilla looked down.) *Vanilla Cake: "April Fools! Ha ha ha ha....HA!" (We cut to Eggplant's restaurant.) *Eggplant: "Now all I need is...is...ah, eggs!" (He reaches for the eggs on the table. He cracks them, but instead of yolk, baby turtles come out.) *Eggplant: "Ahhhhhh!" (faints) *Vanilla Cake: "April Fools! Ha ha ha ha!" (Then we cut to the convienent store. Bustle and Hazele are organizing items around.) *Bustle: "This job isn't no fun." *Hazele: "Hey, come on now! At least someone gave us presents." *Bustle: "Hm? Presents?" (Both reached down and held a parcel. They opened it and got pied in the face.) *Vanilla Cake: "HA! April Fools! You guys fell for my prank!" (Soon, the victims of Vanilla's pranks come to meet. The other guppies joined.) *Sweetheart: "That's it! Everyone, we have to stop Vanilla and his pranks!" *Eggplant: "Yeah! He tricked me into putting baby turtles in my dough mix!" *Bustle: "And he pied me and Hazele!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey! Why don't we get Chandelee to do it? He's better at pranks!" *Hazele: "No! I don't...I don't know if he's that good." *Eggplant: "Hey! How about my mother?" *Sweetheart: "AHHH! NEVER!" *Hazele: "Guys! I guess we'll have no other choice. We have to get...Scar--" *Sweetheart: "AHHHH! NOOO!" *Hazele: "Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." *Lolipop Pops: "Why? They're bad guys!" *Hazele: "I know, but sometimes bad guys are surprisingly great at pranks." *All: "Really?" *Hazele: "I think so." (The screen fades from black. Hazele and Bustle are at the door to the throne room.) *Hazele: "Come on, bro! Knock the door!" *Bustle: "Fine! But if they try to hurt me, I blame you!" (Hesitant, Bustle knocks on the door.) *Scarecrow: "Who's there?" *Grim Reaper: "Yeah, who?" *Hazele: "Uhh....me and, uhh, Bustle..." (The two bad guys come out.) *Scarecrow: "What do you creeps want?!" *Grim Reaper: "Never call us in next time you have a problem!" *Hazele: "But we do have a problem! We need you guys to help us!" *Scarecrow: "Alright, fine." (Next scene cuts to town.) *Hazele: "And that's the plan. It's a good one." *Scarecrow: "Alright. So is everything ready?" *Grim Reaper: "So we can get away from you people?" *Eggplant: "You make me sick..." (Hazele, Bustle, Eggplant, Sweetheart, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper followed Vanilla Cake home. When he got to the door, Eggplant calls out in a girly voice.) *Eggplant: "Password please?" *Vanilla Cake: "Password? Augh, nobody has ever told me about a password? Okay, I'll give you a password. Let's see, how about...rainbows?" *Eggplant: "Yes it is!" *Sweetheart (whispering): "How did he even guessed that one...?" *Grim Reaper (whispering): "I don't know. It was just a lucky guess." *Eggplant: "You may enter!" *Vanilla Cake: "Thanks, anyway." (He enters the house. Then, a large glob of syrup drops down on him. Then, Hazele and the gang rush in and threw feathers at him.) *Chandelee: "YES! We April Fooled Vanilla Cake!" *Scarecrow: "Yeah! You fell for it!" *Grim Reaper: "Badly!" (Everyone but Vanilla laughed.) *Blueberry Jam: "How does feel to be on the other end of the prank, huh?" *Choco Cream: "Ha HA!" *Vanilla Cake: "I can't believe you all! You beated me at these pranks!" *Scarecrow: "Well, if it wasn't for me, we couldn't beat you." *Cinnamon Buns: "When you play dirty, sometimes someone plays dirty back." *Grim Reaper: "Now that you people had ruined our day, we're gonna leave now." *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, Grim Reaper. There's a spider on your arm." (Grim Reaper screamed and fell into the lake. Everyone laughed at him.) *Grim Reaper: "You are one mischievious, little boy!" *Vanilla Cake: "Thank you!" End of episode.